


Tokeikaijin: A Patapon Story - Book 1

by Bloodkeeper



Category: Patapon (Video Games)
Genre: Fictional religious depictions and references, Gen, Loss of loved ones, Use of foul language, War, What is beta read?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodkeeper/pseuds/Bloodkeeper
Summary: ***SPOILER WARNING FOR THE ENTIRETY OF THE PSP VIDEO GAME, PATAPON. PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL GAME BY PURCHASING A COPY (UMD DISKS OR A DIGITAL COPY FROM THE OFFICIAL SONY PLAYSTATION STORE IN YOUR REGION).***ThePatapons: Once a powerful, thriving race with inquisitive, knowledgeable and protective nature. They were brothers and sisters in arms with each other, and those of other races who joined alliances with them. Their feats and exploits have spawned legacies that spanned many a generation.Now? the Patapons are far from their former glory. Series of incidents throughout history cost them their homes, loved ones, allies and their dreams of reaching a land pristine and untouched, known to all who hear of it asEarthend. They are but a measly little tribe, trying their best to survive despite dire conditions.But that changes today.This is the story ofKaien, he, the Embodiment of Time, and his people.(Additional characters and tags, as well as changes to ratings will occur as the fic progresses.)
Kudos: 2





	Tokeikaijin: A Patapon Story - Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story takes place in the events of Patapon, with personal worldbuilding and headcanons applied. Please note that the contents of this fanfic CAN and WILL clash with canonically established material for this franchise. If you are against fanmade adaptations of existing material and intend to complain, be negative or otherwise be hateful about it in general, then this is NOT for you. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hey there! I've only seen few Patapon related fanfics and since I have played the entire franchise before and got myself engaged with a community with the same interest as mine, I've decided to add something to the table too! Oh, and this fic series is a prequel to an upcoming fanfic, Project Uberguard. Some characters that make appearance there are in here as well.
> 
> This fic series are divided into three books, and they represent the events of the entire Patapon franchise, thus why this one is called "Book 1", and starts with the events of the original release of the game in 2007.

The **Patapons** , a race of walking, eyeballed beings, live in a world known as **Rolitoland**. They were once a powerful, thriving race with inquisitive and protective nature, whose lives were under the guidance of a single deity known to them as the **Mighty Patapon**. They were brothers and sisters in arms to each other, and to those of other races who shared the same sense of brotherhood. Through this powerful entity, the Patapons gained **Wisdom** , **Courage** , **Strength** and **Miracles**.

During times of peace, security and prosperity were top priorities. In war, however, they were a force to be reckoned with. For the all powerful Patapons of old, no foe was too mighty, no treasure out of reach, and no land unconquerable. They fought bravely in the name of the great Mighty Patapon; Their feats and exploits spawned legacies that spanned many a generation.

Now though? The days of their glory and where they are today are so far and in between. Series of incidents throughout history cost them their homes, loved ones, allies and their dreams of reaching a land pristine and untouched, known to all who hear of it as **Earthend**. Their long-standing allies, the **Zigotons** , are similarly walking eyeballs as the Patapons, but with cubic torsos and red sclera. These people had their homeland robbed from them as well, and they fled to an island with their neighboring people, braving the hostile oceans for nearly fifty days. The two tribes rebuilt their lives from there, populations gradually dominating the once wild, untouched **Kumobashiri Island**. Unlike the Patapons though, these Zigotons still had their own **Kami** watching over them, whereas the Patapons had theirs missing.

Their connections remained strengthened for centuries on end, but things began taking a drastic shift as the 500th anniversary of this island's discovery fast approached-- Namely, a particular prophecy reading by the Head Priest of the Zigotons at the time. Its contents shocked the whole empire, and attitudes towards the Patapons were of cold unease at first. The Patapons didn't understand why their neighbors became suspicious of them despite being allies for eons.

It soon became known to them that the Zigotons' prophecy painted them in bad light. They tried to reason with their neighboring tribe, but it only resulted into quarrels due to both sides' insistence on get their respective points across. Exchanges between them became more violent over time, and both tribes later erupted into a war for the next half of a millennia. A lot of blood was drawn on both sides and favor was almost in the Patapons' hands, but the rise of a formidable, intimidating and wise Zigoton soldier known as **Gong the Hawkeye** turned the tides of the war. The Patapons suffered losses in numbers of their people and territories for years to come, and eventually, they became cornered on all fronts and ends.

* * *

Today, a thousand years since their homeland's fall, the Patapons of Kumobashiri Island are now a small, impoverished and struggling tribe, trying to survive in their remaining bastion, a city known as **Patapolis** ; It could hardly be called a city though as it only had as many as a few thousand Patapons living in there. They had managed to live without their Kami at their side for long enough, but the state of affairs here had become so miserable: Many citizens were sick, starving and some even having their physical forms expire from both situations, forcing their souls to retreat into **Life Caps**. While death is certainly permanent, all races living in Rolitoland have a way to delay it, namely their respective **Trees of Life**. To the Patapons, their respective Trees of Life are called Maters-- Mother trees that facilitate the creation of young Patapons, and revive fallen citizens and warriors alike. The problem was, there was only one active Mater tree and it was in the dead center of Patapolis. If anything were to happen to this last remaining Mater in Kumobashiri, every Patapon here will suffer extinction, one by one.

Then again, once a life cap completely wears down or is broken, the soul of its owner will be forfeit, resulting into absolute death. On the upside, an expired life cap allows the dead to move on to the next life.

"Supplies are too thinned out for expedition, **Washio**." A Patapon spoke to another just outside a tent. He was pretty much looking ordinary, judging from his measly wooden helm and iron spear. This was **Cha** , scout and assistant to one of the two most important Patapons in this city. "Are you sure you'll pull through? What's left of our squad are already demotivated from their hunger-- And we'll all go down in history as an extinct people unless you can sooner find our Kami. As far as I know, you've not even found him yet."

The other Patapon being spoken to is holding the flag of his tribe's army-- its cloth has a cyan, circular motive, and the top ornament of the flag's pole resembled that of a gear. He wore a unique variant of the iron helm, with a set of feathers designed to distinguish himself from the rest of the army. Washio Hazupon, simply known as **Hatapon** to most of his fellow soldiers, gave Cha his response. "You probably don't know me all too well if I had to be told twice about our predicament, Cha. But if anything, I'll still find him at the risk of my own life. He's not the type to abandon us for no reason." The wind was blowing on his flag from the east. "I'm aware that our people committed sins before and we've been punished for it, but I'm sure it's not like him to let us just die out completely." "If you still doubt the lengths a flag bearer like me would go, then be my guest-- But those three Yaripons and I will depart and I have a final say in it."

"Right, I forgot that you and the priestess are leaders at the moment. I apologize." Cha used his fingers to rub the side of his head. "In any case, good luck with your mission. We'll be otherwise done for if _you_ die."

"I've seen a lot worse in my life if you're walking a path like mine, Cha-- Don't worry too much about me."

"It still doesn't harm to care for a brother in arms, you know?" If Cha had a visible mouth, he would be smiling right now. "Very well. Take care while you're on your mission, Washio. Everyone is counting on you."

With that, the priestess's assistant left to attend other businesses for the night.

"Washio." A different Patapon arrived to the scene, her voice enough to make Washio turn around-- She was slightly taller than Patapons like him and Cha, legs more elongated and flexible giving her a more feminine image. She wore a blue-green ranged garment consisting of a headdress with five feathers instead of the usual helmets that others used, and a long, flowing cape. Female Patapons usually are of the same height as their male counterparts, but certain women of the tribe like **Meden the Blind** exist as well.

As her title suggests, she _is_ blind. Why she ended up being rendered as such was but a mystery, and only people closest to her would know why. Even so, her service to her Kami and people has not waned after all these years. The only times she could see again-- If temporarily, would be via spirit reading, future vision and near the skies when filled with aurora.

"Are you sure you and the trio will be alright?" She inquired. "Our chefs packed the last few meals they could muster for you four. Our hunting party came back empty-handed again because of the Zigoton soldiers patrolling the hunting grounds more often. Little food has arrived since last week too, and a few soldiers gave in and retreated to their life caps as well."

"I appreciate your concerns, Meden." Washio answered her almost immediately. " But aren't you a priestess? You're the best at interpreting the future, good or bad alike. You'd inform me and everyone else if that happens. Doubt not your abilities, my friend."

"Thank you for reminding me-- I forget that sometimes."

Meden nodded in agreement. "You're our only hope right now though-- I don't want you to end up dead."

"Meden, it's alright; I'll manage." Washio reassured the priestess before him. "I'll do my best. Why does anyone else think we have made it so far if I didn't?"

"I suppose that holds water. But you need rest before you journey out to the fields again." Said Meden. "Good night, Washio."

"You too, Meden. Night."

With that, Washio and Meden parted ways, going back to their respective homes and getting rest for the night. There was an important morning ahead for the flagbearer and his trio of spearmen.

* * *

The sun greeted Patapolis in the morning, and Washio was already awake, preparing himself for his expedition with three Yaripon under his command. These Patapons were still youthful and have yet to be fully experienced, but those three were his best bet at this point. After the admittedly small party was ready, they departed to the open fields beyond the city grounds, in search of game and hopes that the Zigotons had not come to attack them once more. To Washio, however, his main goal was to search for the Patapon Kami before things would end badly for his people. He was the keeper of the **Pata** drum, after all, and he guarded it for as long as he could live.

 _He only needed to hear the beat of the **Pon** drum to complete the search. But that seemed easier said than done._

That morning nearly whiled away into the eve of noon. The Patata Plains wasn't usually this hot even in the afternoon, but this sudden change of weather didn't bide well for Washio and his crew of Yaripons-- They even had an unwanted tango with some Zigoton soldiers on patrol. Worse still, they have gotten none of the bountiful animals to hunt because of that. The **Patapon-Zigoton War** still raged on with seemingly no end in sight, and to make matters worse, he and the trio were in the brink of exhaustion. **Ton** , **Chin** and **Kan** faced worse than just fatigue, but up until now, they were the ones who endured whatever was thrown at them without once showing the signs of giving up. He saw them tired, but still not wanting to give in. Soon enough, even Washio himself was forced to his knees. If this wasn't him, that would be it; Everyone would pass out, and who knew what would happen if those Zigotons finally caught up to them.

He wasn't done yet though-- _Never would be_.

"Oh Mighty Patapon, our Lord... Please help." Washio's pleas were almost hushed due to being enervated, but he kept pressing on. "We need your help now more than ever. We are dying, all of us-- Our homes taken, our hunting grounds invaded by our foes, our numbers dwindling."

"Please, I beg of thee...!"

Washio was just about ready to shut his eye and possibly never see those he cared about again.

But then, it happened.

_Pon pon pon pon..._

Washio swore that he heard something, but he was so out of focus at the moment. Regardless of circumstances, he could still pick up on the faint, distant sound, which later became closer and clearer as he tried his best to get up...

**_PON PON PON PON!_ **

That was _loud_. Washio wished that it would have been less of a burden to hear that, but again... It took a while for this flag bearer to process what had just taken place. "A drum, huh... I feel energized! But what could that mean...?"

_"Wipe that tired look off your face, Washio. This isn't like you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am active on Discord! Supercharger#2513
> 
> [My Toyhouse](https://toyhou.se/Supercharger) (I store some characters being present in this fic there.)


End file.
